The betrayal of two brothers
by GhostEmperor
Summary: Luigi was just a young boy trying to get through college when he started to suspect his girlfriend was cheating on him. Losing the love of his life pushed him to the edge, which was exactly what he needed to unlock the hidden Uchiha ability inside him. Read through to find out how Luigi regained his life with his new found powers. Lots of Rosalina X Luigi and maybe some lemon.
1. An early suspcion

**They've been having problems...They've been struggling.**

 **Each day it gets worse...  
He expected an affair. I'll show you a sweet dream.  
They said together forever but together came sooner than expected.  
Many tears shed, but no hope in sight. Will this be the end?...**

 **There she stood, on the balcony, with eyes full of tears...**

 **Finally, she said it, "I want to break up".**

(Flashback)

"Luig-...Luigi are you listening?!" asked a very irritated peach.  
"Huh...What?" Luigi snapped back into reality, he seemed distracted...again.  
"C'mon Luigi! It's like you don't even care anymore, remember, you are the one who came to me", Peach playfully scolded. Luigi kept ignoring her and played with his straw. "Why bother? I already know she did", he said in a gloomy tone.  
"Don't say that! We don't know for sure", Peach argued. "Besides, I know my boo is loyal. He would never do something so distasteful, you should have more faith in your brother", she added. Luigi undermined the blond princess and continued to mope; no matter what they told him he knew the truth.

 ** _They've been struggling.._.**

The pair finished their meal and headed back to class, but right before they parted ways Peach spotted something. "Daisy, 12' o clock", she warned.

Daisy, the hot skilled athlete, was walking casually with her group of friends. Once they spotted the young boy with a faint mustache they scattered like a flock of birds. "Hey, Babe!" Luigi called out to his girlfriend from afar, but Daisy just ignored him and tried to walk away.

 _ **They've been having problems...**_

STOP RIGHT THERE" he demanded. Daisy stopped dead in her tracks and marched back around. Her annoyed expression said it all, she was PISSED. "What the hell do you want?!" She asked furiously. Luigi was stunned but not surprised, this was the kind of attitude he's been getting from her.

 ** _Each day it gets worse..._**

.  
.

Our green fashioned protagonist was now in class once again, bored out of his mind. He entertained himself by reminiscing about the past, the good old high school days when his love was happy to see him. Her smiles, Her kisses, her warmth. But now all she was concerned about was hanging with Mario and he didn't even know why.

"Luigi wake up!" She scolded. It was Rosalina, the fifth member of the group. She was always the quiet type that mostly kept to herself, she was also really known for never showing her left eye. For some reason, its always covered by her hair.

"What?! Oh, sorry what was that?" he asked, feeling like an idiot.  
Rose sighed; a little disappointed, "...you were distracted again". She quickly tapped his forehead to see if he was still with her, "Anyways, class ended and you're still here. What's up?"

Luigi didn't answer, he stared at the desk trying not remember because it hurt. "Is it Daisy?" She asked. Luigi nodded, then packed his bags. They headed out into the open campus. "Alright, I'm leaving. make sure to fix your relationship" and with that she excused herself. Maybe he was right, he still loves daisy and if he wants to make this work he would have to put in more effort. So it was decided, after dismissal he would put his plan in action.


	2. Hatred

"Okay, class dismissed!", the professor finally announced. " _About time!_ " he complained in his head. Now it's show time! The second he exited the classroom Luigi ran across the college campus with his heart beating faster each second. Man, this rush of excitement reminded of the good old days. Back in high school with the much younger gang, back when he accidentally confessed to Daisy, back when he was just some timid boy that always hid behind his older brother. Who could guess they would be attending the same University.

He finally snapped out of it once he spotted his girl "Daisy! Wait!".  
"Hey Luigi, what's up?" she greeted politely. Daisy seemed to be in a better mood today.  
"Listen, sorry about earlier. If you want we can go out today and I don't know- makeup" He flurted. His girlfriend gave slight smile before making a face as if she'd remembered something. "Sorry, I just remembered Mario and I have plans to hang out tonight," she said while nodding in disagreement. " _Tch why am I not surprised, bastard!_ ". He was jealous and she noticed, so Daisy stepped back as she awkwardly excused herself; leaving a really emotionally turbulent young adult to stand alone like a fool.

The moon finally set on the mushroom kingdom high above the clouds. In a bar near the school, a very depressed young man could be seen drowning his sorrows with beer. "Hey man, what's up with that loser?" and "Who knows? Maybe his bitch is being boned by his cousin or something dude!" were the insults he heard. being tipsy gave him the bravery to confront those idiots but the bartender stopped him.  
"Hey son, what's up?". Luigi didn't answer, he kept to himself. The Toad sighed heavily "Listen, I know college is tough kid but alcohol won't solve anything. Trust me, I've seen it too many times."  
"You don't know anything!" He protested.  
"I know you're drunk as a skunk and it's because of a girl". Luigi was stunned by his words, even if he can only hear them in between the hiccups. His reaction let the owner know he was right "Well, just go home and get some rest. I promise it will all be better tomorrow."

He finally complied and prepared to leave, but he was too buzzed to even stand. When he finally reached the exit his body collapse in the cold dirt wit his vision still hazy, but he could still make out the image in front of him.

"Luigi? Is that you?"  
It was her...Daisy and she was PISSED! When his vision finally cleared he could see everything, his girlfriend in all her beauty but alongside Mario and worse...they were holding hands.

 _ **He expected an affair...**_

"What the hell are you doing here? Wait, are you wasted?!" She asked furiously. Mario stood back observing the entire thing unfold while letting out a few chuckles. Jerk...

 _*Slap*_

Daisy gave her boyfriend a hard one right across the face. "If only you were like Mario" She scolded. Those words hurt, they hurt so much. Like a thousand needles penetrating your heart. He tried so hard to hold back the tears and looked away in disgust. Daisy and Mario, what a nasty sight. He was feeling many types of things right now but one emotion that stuck out the most was pain...PAIN.

 _ **Pain**_

"Hey Rosalina, can you take him home please?" Mario asked. At that moment a distinct figure rose out of the shadows and picked up the poor boy up. The last thing he remembered was Daisy murmuring "Sweet Dreams" before passing out.

"God, you're a heavy bastard" Rosalina complained, struggling to carry him. They finally reached his dorm, she layed him down in his bed and waited for him to get comfortable. Rosalina smiled at the sight of Luigi Sleeping, she had to admit Luigi was pretty cute.

"Huh, what?". She put her finger in between his lips "Shhh, go to sleep". Luigi struggled at first but soon dozed off, Rosalina gave him another cute smile before murmuring...

 _ **"I'll also show you a sweet dream"**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to view my other stories.**


	3. The break up: Betrayal

"Ugh...my head"  
Luigi groaned as he woke up with a horrible headache, getting wasted not a bright idea. As he tried to sit up a somewhat worried Rosalina approached him. "You okay?" she asked, handing over some tea. "Yea- Ow!" Luigi winced at the pain, he had no idea a hangover was this painful. Rosalina giggled at Luigi then waited for him to sober up. "So, did you sleep here?" He asked. She nodded "yea, sorry if that bothers I got comfy and just dozed off". Luigi shook his head letting her know it was fine, but the only place to sleep was the bed. " _Oh god! Daisy is gonna kill me if she finds out about this,_ " he panicked. Then he remembered everything, suddenly this felt innocent compared to her. He got up and prepared to change.

"So, what were you doing with those two?" He asked trying not to feel the pain of seeing those two together.  
"oh that, well I sorta found them walking in the park. I decided we might as well go to back together." She explained.  
Luigi thought it made sense but he then realized something strange, "The park is on the other side of the campus. How did you find me?"  
"Idk, wanted to go the long way I guess. Just had a...feeling." She said before taking a peek at Luigi's slim body. _Nice..._

Class went as usual, the professor comes, Everyone gets lost, Luigi gets bored and starts playing with his pencil or stares at the floor. Suddenly a paper ball went flying straight at him and hit him in the leg. He noticed Peach pointing at the thing, he couldn't lip read but it was clear what she wanted. He unwrapped the ball and inspected it, "Check your phone" it read. He carefully took his shitty Samsung out of his pocket, a notification popped up. Someone opened a new group chat, it had everybody besides Mario and Daisy.

 _Peach: How r u ganna fix this?  
Luigi: i DONT know yet. ask your boyfriend t0 back of her  
Peach: You know i cant do thta  
Rosalina: Hey guys1 WHat about thw ball tonight lets make it right there  
Luigi: Yea you right! Thanks Rose you're a genius!  
Rosalina:ヽ(•‿•)ノ  
Yoshi: Yoshie Yoshie_

The full moon lit the dark sky and with its wonder and mystery as the Mushroom kingdom prepared for the annual ball. " _Okay Luigi! You can do this!_ " he tried to cheer himself up. Trying to stay positive was a lot harder than he expected, especially after he heard the very depressing rumors that Rosalina told him. "Daisy is going to be Mario's plus one" she rumored, the worries for what he feared most were starting to become true. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and almost gasped, to himself he was unrecognizable. He looked miserable, no longer was he an aspiring young man but a gloomy depressed teenager, he noticed the bags under his eyes, his teary blue eyes turned gray, his untrimmed mustache, and his messy hair. _"What happened to me?"_ he wondered. Who could blame him, everything so far has been a disaster, sometimes it's just too much, The more Daisy ignores him, the more depressed he gets.

 _ **They said together forever but forever came sooner than expected...**_

At first, it was a weekend thing, then a weekly thing, and now it's a daily thing! He didn't even bother cleaning the tears that rolled down his cheeks, while he continued to stare at the mirror the hatred he felt came back. " _How could I be this blind!? How could I let this happen? It's all his fucking fault!"._ He hated himself! He just wants the pain to stop, whatever reason he has left to live for he'll take it! As the poor boy stood there with a knife near his throat, gulping as he prepared to finally be free-

* _Ding_ *

His phone rang! Luigi dropped the knife and ran towards the shit he calls Samsung. It was Daisy!

 _Daisy:_ Hey sweety! hope to see you at the party. We need to talk ಠ_ಠ

He smiled, the biggest smile he'd ever given. "Finally!" he celebrated, almost crying at the joy of Daisy acknowledging him. He quickly perfumed himself before running out the door and heading to Peach's castle; totally ignoring that last part.

He chirped and whistled as he approached his destination, skipping along to the beat. Never in his life has he been so excited to meet his girlfriend since high school. He finally arrived! Not even two seconds in and his expression immediately changed. Everyone just stared at him, their eyes were filled with so much pity. The air turned thick, he could hear himself breath. His eyes, so blurry, panting he realized " _I need some AIR_ ". That's when he saw an open balcony and ran towards it!

 _ **There she lay on the balcony, full of tears...**_

Luigi's eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Daisy?" he called out but got no answer. Finally, she turned to face him. Her face was unrecognizable, what happened to her? She was a sobbing mess, she looked poorly dressed, her hair was in a messy bun, and all the eyes were on them. "I'm sorry Luigi, you know you're my best friend, being with you was one of the greatest moments of my life, but lately we've been growing apart. I don't know what happened but I just don't feel close to you know anymore, I'm very sorry Luigi."

"What do you mean?" He begged for an explanation. This didn't make any sense, Daisy wanted to see him and she even said they needed to tal-...NO!

 _ **Finally she said it...**_

I want to break up...

( _Flashback over_ )

"Wh- what the hell does that mean!?" He lashed out! Demanding an explanation! Her words played in his head like a song. Finally, the answer to all his questions came out in the form of a young man that looked just like him. "Mario?"  
He came out of the shadows with a half pitiful expression, he had no shame holding Daisy's hand before looking at his dear younger brother. "I'm sorry Luigi, this kinda stuff just happened, you know?". His half shitty apology didn't fly this time. Never has Luigi felt so robbed, powerless, and worst of all betrayed.

 _ **Betrayal...**_

Even if it was only for a second he looked at the new couple with new eyes. Eyes that burned red with hatred and grew pitch black with the betrayal he'd just experienced before they turned back to a normal shade of blue. Mario and Daisy stood there shocked by what they just saw, paralyzed with fear they froze as Luigi walked closer to the edge. The tears that ran through his cheek, a reminder of this world's true nature. No one bothered to save him as he proceeded to jump.


	4. Depression: A new awakening

"Luigi! Oh god are you okay?!"  
Luigi tried to open his eyes but they were too swollen. Rosalina cried out as her beloved laid in her arms, DYING! He was spewing blood and his breathing began to stop! "Luigi hold on! Please!" she begged as her hands desperately shook him. Then, his heart stopped. "No!" She screamed. This couldn't be happening, not like this! In a moment of desperation, Rosalina kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss, no! It was more like desperate, she tried to blow as much air into his lungs as possible. Her eyes watered as the truth began to sink in, he was gonna DIE! Luigi began to remember everything that led to this moment and his hatred for Mario grew back for this was all his fault.

"I'll help him"  
Rosalina wiped her face as she looked up at the mysterious man wearing a hoodie. "You..." she said in relief while the man grabbed Luigi and began to leave. "Wait, where are you taking him?" she asked in concern. "Don't worry, you can see him tomorrow. Have faith Uchiha child" He assured her before vanishing. _"Sasuke? Does that mean Luigi is- no way!"_

"Ugh, What

happened?"  
He finally woke up! Not two seconds conscious and Rosalina rushes to hug him. Letting a few tears drop she breathed a sigh of relief; not letting go of him for a second. "I'm so glad you're okay" She thanked. "Um, okay. Where am I?". Rosalina giggled, "We're in your room silly. You've been in a coma for three weeks." That made sense, after all, he did jump off a balcony. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like shit" he answered. No kidding! He tried to rub his eyes but they were still bruised, his arms felt tattered, his legs felt crushed, and his back was burning, but even then he still had to get up. After a few minutes of walking it off the pain finally became bearable. "So how did you find me?".  
"I kinda found you outside covered in blood, You gave me such a scare!" she answered.  
"Oh...". That's when he noticed all the postcards and "Get well soon" balloons from the gang. He made a slight "Tch", Daisy had been here. "I heard everything that happened, sorry it didn't work out with her" she apologized, failing to hide her smile. For the next few minutes, Rosalina tried her best to cheer him up but their conversation was short lived when they heard a commotion outside.

 _*Kaboom*_

The pair rushed outside the building where they found a swarm of panicked students running to the same spot. "It's over there! By the main entrance!" they heard. Heading there, a large group was already present; surrounding what appeared to be a strange looking machine. It was cacoon shaped with a circular window that revealed two shadows lurking inside it. Once the door opened sparks flew in the air, and fog rose from the inside. Then two distinct childlike figures emerged from the inside, they had strange grey clothes and a chain with shapes that look similar to a comma. As they gazed at the crowd, their face showed disinterest even after seeing all jaws drop. Suddenly, they moved slowly and steadily towards Luigi's direction. "Who are they?" Rosalina whispered. No later than when she spoke those words the small children approached them. Suprised, Rose took cover behind Luigi; a Luigi who stood as still as a rock, not daring to move. Suddenly, one of them embraced him in a hug!

"Uncle!" he celebrated!  
" _What!"_ _:-O_

"Wait, hold on! So you guys are from the future?" Rosalina asked in wonder. The smaller child nodded and continued," Yea! We came here to see you, uncle. We need the power of the Uchiha!"

"Uchi-what?" Luigi was beyond confused. "No! The power of the Uchiha!" he corrected.  
"Well, if Luigi is your uncle, why didn't you ask him in your own time?" Rosalina asked, trying to piece this together. The small child's face went dark and cold as he answered," Actually, our uncle disappeared. We never even met him".  
"Oh" Luigi didn't need this shit at all! He's been through enough and now he might be dead in the future! "Maybe I shouldn't say anything until our parents get here," the boy said, regretting his words after seeing Luigi's expression. "Your parents?" Roslina tilted her head.

"Mario and daisy, duh!"

 **Daisy & Mario**

Those words ripped Luigi's heart in two. He couldn't handle it anymore, he got up and left.

"Whaa!" Both Mario and Daisy stood there stunned by what they just heard. Rosalina and the pair were in Luigi's dorm wondering what they should do at this point, let's just say time travel isn't really their thing. "So...you're our son the future?" Daisy asked. "Yea, and geez dad lay off the donuts will ya! You're such a fat lard in the future!". Mario's angry & embarrassed reaction made Daisy giggle. Rosalina took another step closer towards the boy and asked," By the way, why do you need this Uchiha power anyways Ashura?". Ashura gave a confused look," Well, I actually don't know what it is. I kinda thought uncle had it or something." He then pointed at the other young one, the other boy had been quiet the entire time. "My brother Indra is cursed so we need Uncle's power now or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or he will never wake up from his genjutsu!"

Luigi cried by himself in a park bench, curling himself in a ball and wiping away the tears and snot. "Why?" he begged, drenched in tears. First, he loses his girl to his fucked up brother, then he doesn't exist in the future, and now this! This is too much! His anxiety started to come back! His heart raced and the pain in his heart ripped him apart. As he continued to cry and mope his life was beginning to feel useless, maybe now he should end it all! Maybe...

That's when he looked down and pulled a knife, the same one from before and that brought memories of that fateful night. The emotions started to bottle up, the emotions are making go crazy. The emotions start to take him over...

 **Depression  
** **Betrayal  
Pain**

Luigi finally snapped! Once more he saw the world with his new eyes.

The trio back in Luigi's dorm fought with all their might to subdue Indra! Daisy tried her fiercest to remain strong in the face of insanity. Indras eyes began to melt, he was kicking and screaming and eating away at their strength. The craziness was getting to them! The room was getting smaller, she was hyperventilating and everyone began to suffocate. Daisy grabbed her throat hoping to grasp the little oxygen left. Then, their power finally went out and they fell to their knees. When all hope was finally lost the tension suddenly broke! Everybody caught their breath before looking up, revealing...Luigi!

Ignoring Indra, they looked at the young man now in the middle of the room. He seemed different and that's when it hit them. They stood there shocked and speechless as Luigi approached indra...with his brand new Sharingan.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more...


	5. Farewell: A Pointless Goodbye

**Oh, snap! I know this is what you've been waiting for my dudes and dudettes, gotta say, I never expected to go this far and all I can say is I have way more of this than your simple minds can imagine. We've only hit the tip of this iceberg! Now, let me give a special thanks to** **Dylan-A-Friend** **and** **Pikminfan** **the only two people who actually bothered to review, C'mon guys! Well, hope you guys like this, lots of LuigiXRosalina, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 _Ignoring Indra, they looked at the young man now in the middle of the room. He seemed different and that's when it hit them! They stood there shocked and speechless as Luigi approached indra...with his brand new Sharingan._

His face changed, the kid like figure was no more, instead was a serious and stern teenager ready to crush the world. He was no Longer the gang's innocent and sweet timid child, now he screamed vengeance! His body looked the same, but when did he get so big and - intimidating! Worst of all, his eyes! Red like the blood that boils inside him caused by his immeasurable hatred. Two tomoes circled his pitch black pupils as they stared directly at one person, Indra. _"Luigi, is that really you?"_ Daisy asked herself, terrified by what she has created. She covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks, out of everyone she was the most at fault and guilt was slowly starting to tear her apart; all to Luigi's delightful content. The Luigi they knew was gone and they can NEVER get him back! Asura in the other hand was left with a blank stare as usual, _"Uncle?"._

Luigi ignored their shocked faces and continued to approach Indra. "Ahhh!" he screamed, "Stay away from me demon!". He was so horrified that an ear piercing screams shot across the room and bombarded everyone's ears. Everyone, besides Luigi, covered their ears and for dear life as the shrieks tore through their fucking brain. To their surprise, this didn't even faze the young Uchiha who continued to tower over the psychotic boy in true badass fashion before locking eyes with him. Indra's dead eyes perfectly reflected Luigi's bright red Sharingan and the fear that came with it. " _Genjutsu_?" he asked himself before using it to teleport.

When Luigi finally opened his eyes, he saw red everywhere! The sky, air, water, -Water? Oh shit, he's drowning! That caught him off guard. He "Tch" in annoyance as he forcefully held his breath while preparing to undo the genjutsu. "Wait, this is-" he smirked as he realized something, now it all made sense. The last thing he remembered was his body relaxing while everything faded into nothingness but not before a giant pair of Sharingan appeared on the sky, similar to his own but with three tomoes opposed to his two.

"Indra, Indra are you okay?" his brother asked. "He's gonna be okay, just let him rest", Luigi whispered in his ear. As Ashura inspected his brother the rest, Mario and Daisy, began to crowd around the boy who finally seemed to be in peace. Seeing as his work was done the newly transformed Mario bros began to leave, it didn't take long before Mario; full of questions, tried to stop his younger brother. "Hey! Luigi wait!" he demanded. His brother, not surprising, ignored him and didn't even hide the fact that he was being a smug prick about it. Mario didn't take any chances and chased after him but before he could even get close the red-eyed badass attacked him with his Sharingan and fiercely paralyzed him. He then went towards the window and prepared to jump, this triggered Daisy's memory of that fateful night which Luigi used to his advantage when he trapped her in a massive illusion just as he jumped off causing Daisy to relive that traumatizing night.

"No, Stop! Please!" she begged as the horrifying images of Luigi's bloody corpse flooded her mind. She begged for it to stop as more memories attacked her sanity but no mercy was given. She saw herself visiting Luigi's unconscious body to then immediately cut back to his bloody corpse in the floor then that same corpse replacing Luigi when he jumped off the balcony! Then the same image but this time in the stead of Mario when she laid in bed with him. "Stop". Then the blood in her hands as she once again saw Luigi laying unconscious in his bed. "Please, Stop!". Now she saw his corpse spewing blood before opening its eyes revealing the Sharingan. "STOP!" she begged in agony! That's when her mind cut back to a small black plain of existence where all she could see was an evil reflection of her self. She screamed the same way Indra did as she slowly lost her mind and insanity claimed her. _"What is this?"._ Daisy tried to run but everywhere she went the same image stood right before her eyes and even when she closed them. Soon afterward, the creature began to slowly open its eyes revealing, to Daisy's surprise, a sharingan! Most frightening of all was when the eyes began to bleed and even worse it made an ear piercing scream just like before but this time she could not block it making her ears ooze blood as Daisy cried in unimaginable pain. Then the image of his ex appeared again but this time, adding to the horror, he was no longer the sweet boy she once loved but a monster consumed by those hateful eyes. Daisy continued to scream as the horrendous memories attacked her again and again! The torture and the painful agony that it caused persisted as no hopeful end was in sight, and so it continued to continue! What felt like moments turned into eternities! And the more time she spent there the more the pain multiplied! She could feel the pain turn physical as she hung from an upside down cross being penetrated from everywhere, including down there. As rape wasn't enough Daisy's skin began to melt while the unbelievable horrors continued to destroy her mind! All this occurred again and again and even after it seemed to be over this...hell, so horrible that it can't be described, only restarted but this time worse than the last! All this also happened while Daisy heard this small sinister laugh in her ear.

"Pathetic human, what you feel is fear, real fear! Fear of the monster you've created! Now suffer for this is my Tsukuyomi curse..."  
"Luigi, please stop! I want to live!" she begged.  
"Live...live! That's right! Daisy Sarasaland, live, Live with the regret you bear, as the doubts cloud your mind and the guilt tortures you! Live with the truth and let that truth rip you from the inside, live until you wish you didn't. Feel the pain I felt you slut! So die..."

At that moment more memories appeared before her but this time it was about her future. Daisy saw her life flash before her eyes, everything she had hoped for and achieved. Then she saw her past rushing in and destroying it all! She saw it, what would happen if the truth came out, especially the stares. The disgust in their eyes, the rumors, the loneliness, the people of that looked up to her, Mario, and her close friends - oh god her friends!

"Yes, them! Don't you see dear? The only way to free yourself from my genjutsu is to let the truth come to light and lose everything, that's if, your pride allows it. Now live, the seeds have already been planted. What will your friends think when they find out the truth? That's right. Let your ego go and bow to me, your god! Allow me to wash away your sins my dear bloody lamb, or live with the delusion that you can bear it. The choice is yours. I hope it was worth it. Everything has a price...now die."

Luigi snapped his finger releasing only Daisy's consciousness, in a cliche moment she ran towards the window screaming "Luigi!" like a maniac before sprinting outside to find him. She never did, no one ever did.

(2 years later)

In the river near Peach's castle bubbles began to form when a familiar hand leaped out of the water and dragged the rest of its body to the surface. "Gah," he gasped for air and cursed. Finally, the full moon unmasked the stranger's hidden appearance revealing a man. He was calm and serious, the green was no more, instead, it was replaced with pure black. His hair combed down to mildly cover his eyes; eyes that glowed red. His physique changed from scrawny to muscular and the faint peach hair grew to a full grown mustache. That's right, Luigi has returned!

"Wow! Look at you, two years sure made you hot," said another familiar feminine voice. Luigi looked up to lock eyes with the women whose angelic voice complimented him. Then, he did what no one expected, he smiled. "So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to say hi?".  
Without missing a beat he approached her and embraced his beloved in her arms.

 **"Hey Rosalina, my love".**

* * *

 ***Gasp* Who would have seen that coming?**  
 **Anyway, sorry it took so long. It's hard for a brother out here, you feel? But wait! There's a part two! It's all written and approved, all I need to do is type it and yes! It will be worth it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Ghostemperor out...**


	6. Farewell: A New Beginning

**Chapter 6**

The young couple walked the streets hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, not daring to let go. They showed no shame about the PDE they were showing, not even a little. As failing to hide their affection for each other wasn't enough it also goes without saying that they immersed themselves into deep conversation.

"So, how was life in Sarasaland? Heard you made a huge name for yourself, any fans?" she "flirted", not really; she's a girl, you know she was trying to find out if he cheated. Luigi, knowing better, responded, "Only you, and it was fine but I could do without the sand, makes it hard to see." Rosalina laughed at her boyfriend's "silliness", it had been too long.

Right after Luigi left the mushroom kingdom, he fled to the only place Princess Daisy would never look; her own kingdom, Sarasaland. In there he became a mercenary, he was so skilled that it didn't long before the king himself noticed. Throughout his adventures as King Chuck Norri- I mean Richard's personal guard his Sharingan's abilities vastly improved, instead of the two tomoe pattern he had a mature three and the young Uchiha wasn't the guy to shy away from sporting it. Those rare and priceless rad eyes were open and on display twenty-four seven. "You know, it's still hard to believe my boyfriend is an Uchiha," she reminisced. He returned her comment with a smile, "Enough about me, what about you? What's new? Been cheating on me lately?".  
"Only if they're hot", she joked, "Mostly busy monitoring everything at the battle dome. Thanks for telling everyone by the way, sure made my job a whole lot easier now that I'm in charge of overseeing the entire shinobi academy, so yea, thanks babe."  
"Love you too rose," he smart-mouthed.

Apparently, while Luigi was away he "accidentally" revealed of few secrets about his new abilities. Turns out the source of his power is an energy called chakra, an ancient aura believed to be long gone. When the king found out about this he ordered for a new breed of soldiers and called them Shinobi. When news broke out the Mushroom Kingdom, along with other nations, rushed to train themselves. A new arms race was born as each territory made new weapons to accommodate the evolving shinobi style, eventually, this got so out of hand that a new culture was born. These new fighters were said to be faster than regular soldiers, kill at twice the rate, and even outmaneuver basic military weapons, Kunais are among the most basic and common in these ninjas' arsenal.

The mushroom kingdom, specifically, has taken this to a whole new level when they began training children in these new shinobi academy schools that would prepare kids for modern ninja life. Then the academy catered towards young chunin, official shinobi and where the gang now ranked, that's what Rosalina was in charge of. Seeing as this was still in an experimental society they entrusted the youth with someone who knew the most about the concept of chakra. Finally, the battle dome was the training ground where it all went down.

As Luigi continued to catch up on Rosalina's life he decided not to beat around the bush, "So, how are they?".  
That made her expression change, "Where do I begin?"  
"Peach," he started.  
"No one's seen her, not since she found out about them. The kingdom kinda went downhill after the people found out, things are calm now but still unstable ever since, good thing Mr. Toadstool has kept everything in order. It's just not the same without her. You didn't run into her, did you?" she asked since he brought it up.  
"I might," he said discreetly, trying not to spill anything. If there is something Luigi was full of these days it was secrets. "Ok Rose, what about **them**?".  
Rosalina hesitated at first but ultimately gave in, "Well, they're still together if that's what you're asking. I mean, Mario was the football captain and Daisy's the most popular girl in College, remember? Now, Mario's the most skilled fighters in the Mushroom Kingdom and after the rumors died down no one really questioned it, after Peach disappeared everyone just accepted it as them as the new thing."  
"You mean second strongest." he corrected; yea right, like he's letting Mario be happy ever again. Luigi had a hatred that no one could quench, only with Rosalina could the light in his eyes remain.

Rosalina gave a small disappointing sigh, that's the only thing her boyfriend heard, but let it go as she looked forward towards the night. "So, where are we going? You only said it was a surprise," she excitedly asked. "We're here," he said then pointed.

"Whoa!" Rose's eye lit up with amazement. This has got to be the fanciest place she'd ever seen!  
"How did you-"  
"Anything for you my love," he flirted before escorting her inside.

"Wow! I ain't no gold digger but after this, I ain't messing with no broke niggas," she joked making her boo slightly chuckle. "Yea, did I mention that I'm rich? Being the king's personal mercenary comes with huge perks you know."  
"You don't say. I mean, this is Star Club, you know they invented the word 'exclusive' for this place. I heard Toadstool could only get here once and he is legally allowed to be served anywhere. Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Rosalina rambled on as she failed to maintain her composer. Luigi felt amusement at his girlfriend's silliness, not long after a familiar tune played in the background. Rosalina stopped her talking immediately after she heard the song play only to continue not shutting up.

"OMG babe! Do you remember this song?"  
"No"  
"Me neither, I also don't remember this being the first song we danced to on our first date, and I also don't remember you promising to dance with me everything it played. Now get!"  
"Rosalina I was drunk," he protested.  
"You don't wanna dance with me?" she pouted as she gave him those sad puppy eyes he could never say no to. Seeing as his ass was backed into a corner he swiftly obeyed and took his blond princess to the dance floor where they slow danced to the rhythm. There, they smiled and poured their feelings out to each other as it felt like they were the only two people alive right now.

"I'm so happy to see you again Luigi," she admitted with such sincerity and joy. She couldn't help but cry, but as those happy tears rolled down her soft cheeks the many painful memories emerged. The times she felt absolute depression at the sight of her beloved taken by another and then thrown away like a ragdoll. Fortunately, it was different now. She had him and this bitch was not letting go. The pain was still there but being with the man she loved made it all worth it and just like that the light came back to her eyes, at the sight of that man by her side.  
"Luigi" she called him.  
"Yea?"  
"I love you" she confessed and blushed as if it was her first time. Rosalina's voice sounded so innocent and so pure that the light returned to his eyes.  
"I love you too," he wholeheartedly admitted. Then he raised his hand up to her forehead and brushed her hair aside exposing her gently hidden Sharingan underneath. At that moment only one thought flooded his mind, " _Beautiful_ ".

Her eye perfectly reflected his own and by the look of her total submission, it seems only Luigi knew about this and she trusted no one else but her beloved. Not to mention how the red in their eyes perfectly complemented the blush in their faces.

"Rosalina"  
"Luigi"  
They said as they leaned closer and tighten the gap between them.

"From this day forward I pledge my undying loyalty to you, my one and only, and to never leave your side. To be faithful till the very end and burn with a passion of desire only for you, even in the midst of darkness and despair our love will overcome and illuminate a path for us. Let our Sharingan be proof of that, that which I swear by and hope to achieve, as we are linked. To you I say, my love, I swear by my honor as an Uchiha that you are my one and only, any other is just an obstacle to overcome and strengthen our bond. Your light is my light and your darkness is now mine. Even in the depths of loneliness and isolation, I will pull you out to tell you a million times over that I love you for our eyes are a true mark of our pride as Uchiha bredren. The past may have destroyed us but it also became the stepping stone to forming our foundation, and now we have nothing but the future to look ahead, together. I may not know what lies ahead but all I know is the comforting fact that one day with you is a day worth living," they pledged to each other before leaning in closer and finally sharing a passionate kiss in the middle of the starry night.

(Flashback)

Two years ago, before Luigi fled, word spread that Peach was nowhere to be found and Daisy misled Toadstool by letting him know about Luigi's new eyes and let him correlate the two. Afraid of the young Uchiha's involvement Toadstool issued a warrant for the runaways capture. The streets were cleared and only soldiers marched around hoping to find Luigi who hid in the shadows. The cautious teen avoided any unnecessary contact as his eyes would immediately give him away. Knowing all the public routes were closed he carefully weighed his options. " _Alright, let's see what these eyes can do,"_ he wondered. It didn't take long for him to notice the red eye's advantages, first, he could see clearly in pitch black. When the coast was clear he ran and hid under a small hill as he waited for the lookouts to pass by, that's when he noticed it. The inside of their bodies, at the center a blue flame and waves of lines that came from the flame surrounded their entire bodies. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before, it was structured and dispersed throughout the user like what veins do to blood. "What is that?" he asked.

"That's chakra"  
Luigi stumbled back! He was surprised someone spotted him and panicked now that he's in deep shit. He slowly peeked at who his capturer was and feared the worst. "Rose?" he unexpectedly asked. "What? You asked," she responded then joined him. "What you are looking at is chakra. It's basically a form of energy, every human being has it. Those red eyes of yours are called the Sharingan, the power that the light of the eye generates and the pupil emanates, it is said that this visual prowess can see through all chakra among other things and only those with dominant Uchiha genes have it. The energy by itself is useless but when combined with physical energy it can be used as a weapon," she explained.  
"How do you use it?"  
"No one knows, until now- wait, the guards are gone, go!" she hurried him. Luigi followed closely behind her as she led him to the river near Peach's castle. That's when she pointed at it, "Inside there is a secret pipe that will lead you outside. Trust your Sharingan and in return, it will guide you."

"Okay, but how do you know t-". He froze immediately! In front of him stood Rosalina, staring at him, with her Sharingan! finally, what she tucked under her hair came to light; this answered so many questions. Rosalina slowly approached him and hypnotized him in a genjutsu. At that moment Luigi saw her memories flash before his eyes, each one carrying its own pure emotion. " _I can't make him fall in love with me but at least I can give him a reason to care._ "  
He saw everything. From the beginning, she was there even before Daisy. They used to play around together, eat together, grow up together, then hung out together before that brunette demon came along and conquered her meant to be. Every time Rose was with him her heart skipped a beat and her world turned upside down. What she felt he now felt and it didn't take long to understand that he was with the wrong person the whole time! Even when he was taken she was there, even if she had to bear the heartache and that was all for him. When Luigi spent nights alone she was there for him, always! He was almost in tears, without thinking he gave a rose a smile and hugged her tightly. "If only I knew sooner," he apologized trying not to choke because of the tears. Rosalina patted his back like a caring mother, "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now."  
"No, but I will come back for you!...

(Flashback Over)

"Ice cream!" she craved. Luigi tried to ignore her as she begged slash demanded, mostly demanded. As they passed through a familiar shortcut they both glanced at the old lake and smiled.

Entering the shop all eyes were on them, Luigi was slightly bothered but ignored them for Rosalina's sake especially because she was such a delicate company. "Hi, how can I help yo- Luigi?" asked the waiter. "Hi Toadette!" Rosalina greeted. She ignored her and continued to gaze at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little scared. Luigi looked at his girlfriend, "I thought my name was cleared?".  
Rosalina gave him a dumb look, "I tried but you know Daisy." Even when the couple acted normal Toadette still didn't stop staring at Luigi, "Wow you changed your look, your red- um- hair…". He snapped his finger infront of her, "Hey! My eyes are down here". Rosalina giggled at her man's silliness which helped ease the tension in the room. She then wrapped her self on his shoulder and sent him her loving vibe, "Sorry girl, he's still getting used to it all." Toadette understood, smiled, then took her order.  
"What do you want my love?" she asked her beloved.  
"I'm not into sweet things".  
"Okay Sasuke," she roasted.  
"That's a crappy anime" ;)

The moon with all its glory finally decided to seed its domain to the sun. "Well, I think it is time to return," she announced. Luigi nodded and so they went on their merry way, flowing with love every step of the way.

"Okay come in," she informed Luigi before giving him wiggle room. He appeared in an instant and this time came in from the window. The new academy had many rooms in its dorm, but one rule specifically absolutely forbade boys after lights out. Fortunately, many have found a way around it and bent the rules a little. Even the Senseis knew this, so they only excused the most crafty bastards and ratted the simpletons out; after all, this was part of being a shinobi. Rosalina guided Luigi to her bed and they laid there enjoying each others warmth. As the sweet night turned bright the couple began to rest...or did they?


End file.
